Paradox Era
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: Harry took Ginny & his friends on vacation to Japan once the war had ended, but always the hero, Harry and friends are swept away to the past where Draco, Astoria, Tracey, & Daphne (who 'secretly' loves Harry) are taken along for the ride. There they'll have to fight in an Earth of the past that is only populated by females. This becomes a new kind of adventure with new friends.


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Time Paradox_

**Paradox Era**

**Chapter 1**

**World of Girls**

"First that stupid spell, and now this!" she mumbled in complaint as she was in the woods, lost somewhere with her friends. It was an eerily quiet forest far from the nearest large town, and they were very far from home on an adventure that shouldn't be deadly.

It was just after his eighteenth birthday, and since his girlfriend had just turned seventeen and left school he thought to take her on a trip to celebrate. He had gone back to school after Voldemort's destruction, and he had managed to pass his NEWTs. He never did want to sail by because on that whole beating Voldemort thing as that was mostly fluke as far as he was concerned, and he didn't want anything to do with the ministry anymore, so needed the grades.

Though, he was happy that he had gotten some pretty sweet scores if you discounted potions, history and well anything that didn't have practical lessons. He always learnt better when doing over reading, not that he couldn't figure it out from a book, he was just a very practical guy.

He thought it was going to be fun taking his girl on a short vacation since he had already decided that he didn't want to work for the auror department or any part of the ministry, which came as a shock to his friends. He had chosen that he might like to start his own detective agency, maybe even take jobs in the muggle world, doing his own thing.

_Potter Investigations. _He thought it had a nice ring to it, and he was sure his girl would love to work with him, and it would be great not having any teachers, or her annoying family getting in the way of his moves. Not that he had many moves but they had tried to move their relationship along in that direction only to be freaking blocked by someone.

He had been disillusioned by the aurors, as most of them were quick to bow down to the dark and kiss its ass like the cowards they were. He was sure he didn't want anything to do with losers like them, and with his inheritance could do a better job independently.

He was only seventeen when he defeated the greatest evil the UK had ever encountered. However, that was apparently in the UK, and some of Western Europe. The rest of the world as it turned out had their own magical problems. He had never given it much of a thought until he left the UK that the UK was really that tiny and ignorant.

He didn't think that he would ever be returning to Japan again if he could avoid it. Though, that was only if he didn't die sometime soon as they were being hunted by a monster. The daemon just didn't get that they didn't like its sense of humour, or whatever this was. It kept snickering and giggling at them, but they hadn't seen it in a while, so they should count their blessings.

"At least it only turned you into a girl!" his best friend Hermione Granger commented as they had all stopped, and were huffing and puffing in exhaustion. It was kind of lucky that they were used to running from the 'bad' when Voldemort was still alive, but even his cursed scar had healed over now as a sign that The Dark Lord Voldemort was finally gone.

She was holding a small fluffy Ginger furred pig in her arms as it squirmed, squealed, and glared its little piggy rage at 'him'.

"And stop laughing!" she continued, reprimanding, and glaring at the girl with narrowed hazel eyes.

Harry was at least annoyed he had been turned into a girl. However, he was still amused that his other best friend Ron had been turned into a tiny ginger pig. "Come on, it's hilarious!" she snickered with Ginny while the pigs glares made him more funny. "Hey, you insisted on coming with us on our romantic trip to see some of the sights of Japan. You only have yourselves to blame," she reprimanded childishly, her voice was now soft but still containing strength.

Hermione glare-pouted at them both in annoyance and retorted, "but I had always wanted to see Japan too, and you know it was Molly's idea, not mine. She didn't want you two left alone, and I know that's why you book a holiday so far away."

"Well yes, that was half the point of the trip!" Ginny reprimanded rolling her eyes before a smirk lit her lips. "Anyway, who was going to keep you two prudish spoilsports apart?"

"Us...!" Bill Weasley retorted as he stood to the side, panting next to his beautiful blonde wife. He had a large scar across his face from an attack by a douche bag a couple years back. "I honestly wish we just left you guys here and headed to a beach, you're all trouble magnets!"

The last member of the group was a blonde girl, Gabrielle Delacour in her fourth year of school as she had 'tagged' along with her sister to try flirting with Harry, and now stood with her, giggling over Ron's predicament.

"Not that I really tried very hard…" he said sheepishly. "Hermione's there for that, prude is an understatement, and with a wife like Fleur keeping me of my leash…" he trailed off at her glare and they were all blushing.

"So…" Harry said, or maybe she should spell it Harri now. She shook that thought off quickly running her small right hand through her long hair. It was down to her waist, lose and raven black. She had to make extra holes in the belt of her black combats to keep them up. Her tee shirt, and shoes were big on her, but she managed to shrink down her trainers a little with some magic.

Harri was still wearing glasses, but she, he, well she had replaced her old ones with some new ones with special features, self corrective, unbreakable, anti-glare, water and dust repellent, and then some. They were small, rectangular and silver framed with wider hands over her small ears and they suit her more now than they had before. They had flat black straps attached to the hands, around her neck under her hair so she wouldn't lose them. She had looked into getting her eyes fixed but all she managed was getting them to a state where she could do without glasses if she wanted to struggle with reading as she had gotten her eyes up to an easy short sighted.

She wasn't sure what to think at her chest area as she wasn't small, and not big, she knew from having groped Ginny through her shirt, so knew she was bigger than her, but they didn't press out her top by much and it was baggy enough so she didn't feel too embarrassed. He, or she, whatever, thought it was quite awesome that she was so freaking hot though. She so would if she was not… confusing herself? She should probably stop thinking about things like that now.

"Why doesn't Hogwarts teach us about daemons?" she continued her thought… well… thoughtfully. Or should she think she completely changed her thoughts, thoughtfully? "I never even thought that they existed-," she finished reasonably.

"Neither did I," Hermione surprisingly admitted as she liked to know everything. "I mean. I never saw any mention of them in any book I read," she said looking to the magic raised. They all shrugged looking just as clueless. "Great, another thing the magical UK is oblivious about," she said in disappointment.

"At least its pretty here, right Harry…-Harri?" Ginny asked and corrected, giggling as she hugged onto Harri's slender waste. She still had some slight yet noticeable tone to her body from all her evil slaying and quidditch; those g's can actually help keep a strong body when not fighting evil, but then most of that was being overworked by evil relatives, so she silently wondered whether Cinderella should be her new name, before shaking that away, blushing lightly. "Or maybe it's Lily after your mum... hmm... Harri Lily Potter," she said giggling while looking around it was quite a pretty-late in the afternoon, if a little creepily quiet and eerie, and spooky as she hugged Harri tighter thinking about it.

Harri grinned widely as she held Ginny back, wrapping her arms around her slender body, trying not to shiver, to be brave for everyone. She was the hero after all. "Yeah, but I'm still a girl!" she reminded everyone, again but much more relaxed about her predicament.

She shrugged sheepishly. "You're hotter than you were before. So I'm not complaining," she said joking around with a cheeky giggle.

"Great," she mumbled with a sigh, but she did not pull away from her or sound annoyed. "I knew those signs trying to stop self-harming and suicide were ominous, but no. Bill says they're just silly things for the tourists," she complained.

"Hey, well I work around the pyramids!" he defended himself. "The muggle side and the magic side put up all sorts of stupid things to make tourists curious. Its how they get in a little extra cash from the more…"

"Paranoid idiots with theories of conspiracy...?" Harri suggested while Bill nodded with a shrug.

"None of them mention suicide, William," Fleur pointed out for her husband.

He gave her a look of mock-betrayal, and grimaced at his full name. "There is no need for you to help them blame me!" he said, folding his arms in a huff.

"It could be worse," Harri commented with a wicked grin as Bill gave her a look of doubt. "You could have been hit by the same thing as me," she said causing him to pale. "Or the spell that hit Ron," she added as an amusing afterthought as all of the girls, minus Hermione giggled.

"You're getting too used to being a girl!" Bill retorted with a smirk. "Maybe it's permanent?" he said, now this time Harri paled.

"At least I'm not a pig!" she said in a huff folding her arms under her chest while Ginny let her go, glaring fiercely at her oldest brother, hands on her hips. Though it only seemed to scare everyone but Harri. She thought it was the cutest pose.

"Don't be like that!" Ginny ordered. "If her transformation is forever, then what about Ron, huh?" she asked while he looked to his squealing little brother and restrained from saying something stupid. It would have been funny, but kind of cruel, and he didn't need his wife madder with him.

"Okay, so we know we can't apparate from here!" Bill said looking around, unsure what to do. "However, as Harry… or Harri has proven, we can still use our wands. So that daemon has obviously placed up some wards or something, but we can't rule out the possibility that no one could ever apparate around here for all we know."

"It's more likely the latter. Japan has such a huge and powerful history, not just for the muggles, but mage too," Fleur said as she took a brief sweep of the area with her eyes. "I think we should just walk in one straight direction. It seems to have given up the chase."

"It didn't seem very vicious!" Ginny commented while ignoring Ron's squeals that said he didn't agree. "I think it was more… playful. Maybe it was some kind of mischief daemon. If we can get out of here, I bet the Japanese Ministry has had trouble like this before and can set things right!"

"She has a point," Bill agreed, nodding. "Let's head this way," he said pointing to one side as he started moving with everyone but Harri as she stayed put.

"Umm, guys!" she called, startling and stopping them. "Mount Fuji is that way, so shouldn't we be going this way?" she asked reasonably, as she pointed in the other direction.

Bill blushed as the others gave him a look. Ginny giggled as she glomped onto Harri's right arm so she could lead the way, with Fleur's young sister, Gabrielle taking her other arm, smiling in admiration, and Harri enjoyed the attention so she didn't mind and smiled widely as she led her two girls on with the others following, and Ginny didn't seem to mind.

"Bill. How do you survive?" Fleur asked, shaking her head while she watched him pouting as his wand span uselessly on his palm.

"But the compass spell isn't working," he complained. "How does she know which way to go anyway?"

"Water Nymphs!" she said, startling them as she gestured the not-quite transparent figures sliding around through a soft mist, hidden within. They were like human sized fairies without wings or full substance, and quite adorable and fun to watch. "There's a village on the bank of Lake Sai, so we follow the Water Nymphs trial, and we'll find the lake. They can't go too far from it even in their mist forms. Don't you guys ever pick up a book?"

Hermione huffed at her. "Of course I knew that," she said, bright red in the cheeks as she wasn't much of a liar. Harri was amazed that she finally had knowledge to share that Hermione didn't. It was almost a miracle. She wondered whether she knew that muggles wouldn't notice them unless they were pointed out because of the notice-not element to them that only magic could cut through. She doubted it so started lecturing to show her friend how annoying it really was.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest not too far away, a blonde girl was in hysterics of laughter while her brown haired younger sister was biting her lower lips as they had come across a certain daemon.

She had managed to convince her sister (she forced her way onto the trip) and her sisters boyfriend (though she could have done without him tagging along it seemed well worth his whining now), and her sister brought him anyway. She 'convinced' her sister to come on this trip because it sounded like fun when she overheard Harry Potter suggest it to Ginevra Weasley.

She didn't have many friends, and her best friend, Tracey had come too. It was just going to be the pair of them to get away from everything, but her sister Astoria wanted to come, and she forced her boyfriend, the idiot Draco Malfoy to come too. Her best friend was on the floor, holding her stomach as she was finding it hard to breath she was laughing so hard.

Draco was just glaring at the three of them in annoyance and embarrassment, crimson streaking HER pale cheeks. She was small and very slim with her long, smooth platinum blonde hair down her back, and grey eyes near watering with tears of frustration or sadness, Daphne couldn't tell. However, she could tell something. It was the funniest thing in the whole entire world, and she couldn't stop laughing in hysterics.

"It's not funny!" Draco said in a huff, arms folded under her chest.

"Yes…!" the brunette girl on the floor gasped out. "It is!" she managed to breath out laughing more while pointing at her.

Draco growled as he used his wand to shrink some of his clothes so they didn't fall down, having to wear muggle clothes as they were having the 'muggle experience' as Daphne put it. He… she didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. He had told the blonde girl, Astoria to go without him, but she had insisted. He wasn't even getting 'anything' yet so how does she have so much power over him? Her, dam this was confusing.

"At least you're cute!" Astoria tried to reassure her and not laugh. "Though, wow, your boobs are real tiny," she said squeezing the blushing girls chest, smiling.

"Stop that!" she said slapping her hands away before sighing as Astoria snickered. "Why don't they teach us, how not to be turned into a girl by a daemon at school...?" she demanded, sulking.

"The same reason they don't teach us about daemons full-stop," Daphne said smartly, still red cheeked from laughing, and Tracey was still on her knees calming down. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Our school was run by a moronic government. Still is by all accounts. I hear Potter isn't likely going to join the auror department."

"You're always watching that hot piece of hero!" Astoria said with a small smile as they gave her a look. "What. He is hot in that dangerous way compared to Draco's safer and more feminine-," she stopped there at Draco's annoyed look, smiling impishly before continuing. "Anyway, it sounds like Potter has it right not joining those morons. Anyway, Daphne, I'm not the one who had been seen stalking the Gryffindor with a dreamy look in my eyes; that was you!"

Daphne looked away, blushing and half hoping her plan to bump into-a certain someone didn't backfire with her best friend and sister. She could care less what Miss. Malfoy thought. She didn't want him along because the other two would be civil, and Astoria liked the Weasley girl, so everything would be cool. Then again, he could have kept Ronald Weasley, bickering, or fighting, occupied while they chatted.

"Hey. I fancy Potter too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try dating him!" Tracey interrupted as she stood up with a wide grin, slightly out of breath.

"Shut up!" she sighed out rubbing her eyes. "Okay. We have to get out of here. If the Japanese Ministry has a clue, which I hope, then they will be able to sort Draco out, otherwise sis; you'll have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

"Aw, do we have to try fixing him?" Tracey asked mocking him… her. "What would it be now? Oh right, Drakey sounds stupid, so... Draco-chan. I like her better!" she giggled while Daphne snickered, Astoria bit her lower lip, and Draco glared her frostiest, but now he was a she it had less effect because it made her look cute over anything scary.

"We haven't got time for this!" Draco said in annoyance. "Let's get out of here before that daemon comes back!"

"Okidoki Darci-chan!" Astoria said with a smile as she latched onto her arm and started dragging her off with the other two following behind, unable to keep from laughing at her horror about her 'new' name.

"Don't call me that!" she complained, frustrated and angry.

"Oh, Darci Darci Darci!" she replied with a shake of her head. "You have to have a more girly name now you're a girl!"

"B-but I don't want to be a girl…" she trailed off as they came to a brief clearing near the edge of the forest. They could hear running water so knew it would not be-long to the village. However, there they were; the group of Gryffindor tourists.

"Oh my Anubis...!" Harri said with wide eyes while her party gave her a look. "This called for an ancient god to be my cuss. Draco Malfoy is a freaking GIRL!" she burst out giggling.

"Potter!" she hissed out angrily. "By the look of it so are you!" she said, smirking but it did nothing to deter Harri's giggling.

"Yep, but the difference is. I'm not all that bothered," she said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure I could deal if I can't be changed back, but you, ha, as if!"

She gritted her teeth in anger, glaring hard. "Yeah, right...! I so too could deal with it! Anyway, where's that stupid little sidekick of yours!" she spat out angrily while everyone else, including Hermione were in states of snicker.

"Oh, him!" she giggled some more while the angry ginger pig in Hermione's arms squealed in its rage. "He's around here somewhere, I'm sure," she said giggling with her girls.

Astoria had left Draco, or Darci looking at the little pig before bursting out into laughter. "That idiot got turned into a ginger pig!" she declared, which caused Daphne, Tracey, and surprisingly Darci to laugh.

"I know, pretty funny right, Tori?" Ginny interrupted the laugh fest.

"Yeah, even funnier than...-."

She did not say what but her eyes flickered over to Darci. She just pretended she did not notice the look or anymore snickering.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ginny asked as she stood with Astoria.

"Oh, that," Astoria replied, smirking while her blonde sister paled looking to her pleadingly. "I think Daphne overheard your plans and you know about her super crush on Harri, right?" she asked and Ginny nodded her head. "Well. I bet she thought she could steal him from you or something. Maybe she wants to share?" she suggested thoughtfully wiggling her eyebrows at her sister teasingly and her cheeks exploded red.

"Oh. I don't mind sharing Daphne," Ginny said coyly to the embarrassed girl. "But he's a girl now, so if you don't mind that, I'm okay!"

"Ginny!" Bill reprimanded, annoyed. "Say these things away from me! You know what. Fleur, let's just go. I knew a Caribbean Island would have been more fun. I don't care what mum wanted. You're trouble magnets. All of you and you are the ringleaders, Harri, Ginny. You got into this mess. Fleur and I will finish our holiday somewhere else. Especially so we have plausible deniability when we get home."

"We can go to Miami?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"Umm… sure," he said shrugging as it sounded like a safe place. He would regret his split decision when he got home.

"Okay, Gabrielle. Be a good girl for Harri and Ginevra now," she said kissing her sisters cheek.

"I will. Don't you worry!" she said happily, as she still held Harri's arm tight to her chest, which was almost as big as hers was. They then watched them quickly make a break, through the trees and the sound of apparation.

"Odd," Harri mumbled before shrugging.

"Harri...!" Hermione said in annoyance. "I'll get Ronald to the hospital in Kyoto, and talk to them about the two of you. It will probably be best that you don't apparate. If it's anything like pollyjuicing into a human form apparating like that might not be wise. I suggest getting a hotel room in the village and performing some extensive scans first. When I've got Ron sorted, if he's fixed I'll send him home and come and get you with news. If he has to stay I'll send an owl because I won't want to leave him like this."

"Righty-o, Hermione!" she readily agreed as the glare slid off her and Hermione and pig quickly rushed off.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Potter!?" Darci demanded with a cool glare.

She shrugged sheepishly. "Hey. This is easy pickings compared to some of the shit I've been through. In fact, this is a nice change in pace! The daemon has gone, and no one is hurt, so I say that is a good thing."

"Your sidekick didn't seem too happy!" Astoria commented with a smile as she pictured the ginger pig and they were all laughing some more.

"He's not my sidekick!" she retorted, annoyed after a few moments. "Sidekicks are actually more useful. He's like the… comic relief. Hermione is my sidekick who thinks she's the boss. Well, it makes life easier if she does, and I love her too much to freak her out if she realised I just go along with her out of nothing better to do, and a complaining Hermione is easier to go along with, and she gets us into trouble, so at least that's fun!"

"Let's just go!" Ginny complained, smiling as she took Harri's spare arm, and then grabbed Daphne's hand, dragging her along as she led them on towards the village down below. Daphne glare-pouted, but didn't let Ginny's hand go, if anything she held back tightly.

"This is going to be amusing isn't it?" Harri asked Astoria as she had to drag along Darci or she would not have bothered following through being too stubborn with Tracey laughing as she followed with them.

"Oh. It's already amusing. This is just going to add some icing and cream with some cherries on top of the cake," she said, giggling and winking at her.

However, Harri suddenly stopped, forcing them to stop with her, looking baffled. "D-did you guys feel that?" she asked, looking around as they had come out of the woods onto a dirt road. "Wasn't this road neater than this, and covered in asphalt?"

"I think so," Ginny said as Harri pulled herself free from the girls, passing Gabrielle on to Ginny where she held her hand looking concerned. Harri stepped forward, checking the dirty track, frowning in confusion, bewildered.

"My LORRRRD!"

They were startled by the whiny voice of a girl before spinning to see a powerful looking woman stopping before them with wild red hair tied into a long ponytail on the crown of her head. She was wearing crimson and black armoured clothes with a huge bust, huge, supersized, showing cleavage, the armour showing a lot of her long legs. She was good looking, and held the look of a wild woman in her dark yellow eyes and smile with muscle that didn't take from her womanly curves.

She was riding a mighty black horse, and had twin tattoos of red slashed arrows on each cheek. It was fully under her control, and she just had a way with the beast as she watched her, checking them out. She was certainly a warrior in the way she moved, but Harri didn't understand why any warrior of Japan would ride a horse wearing that outfit and a huge sword at her right hip.

It was moments later that a chestnut horse stopped next to her with a less intimidating woman ridding. Her hair was short cropped, purple framing her pretty face, her blue eyes behind some half-cut spectacles. She wore a purple top over a dark purple sports bra thing, not covering it, showing her stomach and beautiful body to her panty line, and she was much more feminine but wasn't smiling but eyeing them in suspicion.

Her outfit was armoured too. Her lower half was also purple and black like the cross between a long skirt and chaps. They both wore boots and looked down at Harri and party. The red head made them nervous as she had the giant sword to her side.

"My Lorrrrd!" the whining girls voice cried out again as she came into view on a white horse. She was wearing a simple outfit to her small body of yellow, like something a ninja would wear, only a short skirt with long socks up her legs, and cut around her stomach, showing it off, with a V shape fishnet section over her chest and yellow gauntlets on her forearms to the backs of her hands, and a yellow head band on her forehead with silver plate on the centre.

She was small enough to be slightly older than Gabrielle was, if not, then around the same age. She had her yellow blonde hair tied up short in two twin tails either side of her head, tied with orange balls on both side, and she a huge orange bow tied perfectly on the back of her waist. Her light purplish coloured eyes looked terrified as the horse trotted her forward and was not stopping even as it came to the others.

"My Lord!" she whined looking as if her butt was hurting the way she was trying to stand up on the stirrups. "I can't stop this thing! Help meeeee!" she begged with tears in her light purple eyes as she tried to stop the horse by tugging on her rains, but the large creature didn't seem to care and she wasn't tugging hard enough that the horse believed it was the boss.

The red haired woman looked away from them to the girl and laughed boisterously. "Hideyoshi!" she called out laughing. "Stop playing with your horse!" she said, amused by the whole thing while Harri and gang, plus the purple haired woman gave her a look of concern as it was obvious the adorable blonde girl was not playing at anything and couldn't ride the horse anything but half-assed.

However, Harri, always the hero stepped in front of the horse, and it stopped at her look. She sighed and took the reins from the girl, patting the horse's neck, while she looked amazed. "You should probably get some riding lessons before trying to ride a horse. Hideyoshi, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whimpered. Harri couldn't help but feel her voice was cute in that funny annoying way while she winged. "Thank you for saving me!" she quickly said, pouting.

"Who are you strangers?" the red haired woman demanded in curiosity.

Darci was about to say something rude, Ginny was sure, which was why she punted her in the gut to shut her up. She crumpled in two whimpering while Astoria saw to her. "My name is Ginny, this is my… umm… Harri, and Gabrielle, Astoria, Daphne, and Darci," she quickly introduced everyone. "We're just looking to find a hotel room in the village. This isn't private land is it? If it is we didn't mean to trespass."

The red haired woman laughed some more. "Do not worry, but the nearest village is quite far, and it's getting late. It will be nice to have some guests, right Hideyoshi?" she asked and the blonde girl nodded eagerly. "Then it's settled. You shall return to the castle with us. Look Hideyoshi, they're dressed just as strangely as you were when we first met!"

"Wait what castle?"

"Huh, wait you're from the other world!" Hideyoshi said in happiness.

"What do you mean by other world?" Harri asked, curious.

She smiled down. "Where men exist and in the future; I think. I'm not too sure."

"Wait, only women exist here?" Daphne asked her, surprised as she nodded.

The 'lord' and the purple haired woman looked confused before the 'lord' laughed some more. "I am Oda Nobunaga…"

"My Lord!" the purple haired woman interrupted. "You surely can't invite any more strangers to stay."

"Don't be silly, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga reprimanded with another laugh. "If Harri can teach Hideyoshi-chan how to ride properly; I see no harm in it! Let's move before night falls."

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Tonto!" Harri said to her companions as the 'lord' and her aid headed off at a slow pace so they could keep up.

Hideyoshi looked down at Harri with teary eyes and she sighed. Harri slid up behind the girl, holding the rains under her arms, and with a gentle nudge they started trotting too with the others following, bringing Darci with them. It was okay. Harri had flown a hippogriff before. They're kind of the same. Though, the horse felt easier to control, with the saddle and rains.

"How come Potter gets to ride the horse!" Darci demanded, pouting.

"Because she knows how to ride and that girl is dangerous by herself!" Daphne answered, rolling her eyes.

"We don't get cell reception out here, and I broke my phone. Do any of you have one? I miss mine!" Hideyoshi asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Harri said sheepishly. "I was planning on buying one, but tell you what, if we ever get back to our reality and time, I'll buy you a new one, any modal you want!"

"Oh yay!" the girl cried out in joy as she held Harri's wrists to keep herself up and Harri moved her hands to the rains, gently guiding her movements. "Oh thank you that would be so nice of you! And look at me, I'm almost ridding the horse by myself, but my butt's still sore!" she praised and complained.

"Why is that girl both annoying, cute, and funny all rolled into one cuddly package?" Tracey asked her best friend, concerned. "Is it just me, or should she be just annoying, but instead...?" she looked to her friend quizzically as she looked to the blonde before looking back while the girl was giggling.

Daphne sighed and shook her head. "Don't ask me, but that girl is weirding me out!" she said with a shrug.

"But she is really funny!" Gabrielle interrupted with a smirk.

"Well, I have always wondered what one of Potter's adventures would be like," Astoria said in thought while Ginny nodded with her and they laughed, linking arms as the party headed towards the large castle in the distance.

**to be continued...**


End file.
